


All Time Low

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi were only arguing about the Clasico in an empty parking lot when a car came out of nowhere and people come out, knocking them unconscious.Or;Cris and Leo bond over being kidnapped.





	All Time Low

  


"I don't care!" Cris snaps, once again shutting the door of Leo's car. "It was bullshit and you know it."

 

Leo sighs, not bothering to open the door a third time. "Why are you bothering me then? If Luiz did it, then why don't you go yell at him?"

 

Barcelona had beaten Real Madrid 4-0 at the Camp Nou. And despite not scoring after coming on during the second half after his knee injury, Leo was content with it. He couldn't celebrate with the others at the bar since he was still taking his medication for another week, so he decided to go home. He had just opened his car door when Cristiano came out of no where, almost scaring him to death when he slammed his door shut. It was like the taller man was sitting and waiting in the darkness for him to come out before he attacked. The way an eagle did with a worm. 

 

Cris scoffed. "Like I'm going anywhere near that vampire. My skin is too beautiful for his teeth." Leo glares at him. "Then go tell Neymar to talk to him. Surprisingly enough, he actually likes you." He mutters the last part under his breath, but Cristiano still hears it.

 

"What is that suppose to mean?" Cris demanded and Leo flinched. "Nothing. Move. I want to go home." Leo tries to open he door again, but Cris slams it shut again. "What do you mean? That I'm not likeable?" Cris scoffs. "At least I'm not a _pecho frio_."

 

Leo narrows his eyes on the other. "What do _you_ mean now, Ronaldo?" Cris feigns innocence, smirking slightly. "I'm just saying. At least I'm not a robot."

 

Leo's cheeks flush in anger. "I'm not a fucking robot you dick." He snaps. "You don't show any emotions. Which basically means you're just like a robot." Cris shoots back, enjoying the Argentine's anger greatly.

 

Cris knew this bothered Leo the most. Being called heartless and emotionless set something off in him. And Cristiano was using it to his advantage. He used Leo's anger to relieve bitter taste of losing. 

 

Leo reaches up and clenches his fingers around the collar of Cristiano's maroon sweater threateningly. "Ronaldo..." His voice is filled with warning. Despite being a head shorter than Cris, Leo still looked pissed off and a bit frightening.

 

Cris grabs his keys. "An emotionless robot. No wonder the Argentine media is down your neck 24/7. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

 

Leo flushes in anger, shoving him roughly. "Take it back!" He snaps. They're so absorbed in their little argument that they don't notice the sleek black car that pulls up. "Why should I take back the truth? You never care about your fans." Cris continues in irritation, pushing Leo back too. A group of people dressed in black suits and black masks climb out of the car.

 

"You know what? I've been too fucking quiet and polite for too fucking long! You are a grade A jackass! A completely conceited selfish bastard! A pompous ass that doesn't take regard for anyone else's feelings-" Leo cuts his furious rant off short when he notices people next to a car.

 

He freezes. "I'm conceited? Me? I'll have you know-" Cris begins with anger but Leo clenches a tight hand around his wrist. "Cristiano..." He whispers in slight fear. Cris looks down at him, only to notice his face pale with horror. He follows Leo's eyes and is met with five men dressed in all black. "Can we help you?" Cris scoffs.

 

"Grab him." One says to the other and Leo pulls at his wrist in panic. "Excuse me?" Cris tries to walk towards them but Leo pulls him back hard. "Are you insane!? Now is not the time to play hero!" He snaps, as they both stumble to run off. The other man are there in an instant, grabbing a struggling Cris. Leo continues on, stopping to turn back and look at his surroundings in fear. His eyes land on a brick, and he picks it up.

 

Cris thinks for a moment that Leo is going to help him. Maybe hit one of them in the head with the brick. But then Leo turns and runs towards the entrance and Cris feels betrayed. Even if they were rivals, Cris thought he might've cared enough to fucking stop him from getting kidnapped.

 

But the feeling washes away when Leo throws the brick at the glass window and it cracks, breaking instantly. It causes alarms to go off loudly, and Cris feels pride in his chest. "You smart mother fucker!" He shouts at Leo, his voice muffled behind the gloved hand.

 

A man is already trying to grab Leo, but Leo swifts past him. "Get off him!" Leo snaps, jumping onto the back of one of the ones holding Cristiano. "You fucking midget!" He shouts angrily when Leo pulls at his hair violently. Cris struggles to pull out of the other three's grips.

 

Cris only hopes security got there before these men could take them.

 

There's suddenly a cloth over Cristiano's mouth and nose, and he's forced to inhale the substance. His body goes slack, vision blurring as he falls to the ground. The last thing he sees is the man slamming Leo into the cement pole, the smaller man's eyes shutting as he passes out.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

When Cris wakes up next, its dark. He blinks for a moment, only then noticing Leo who was still passed out, lying on his side next to him, so close that his forehead is pressed against Leo's. There's a cloth wrapped around his mouth to prevent him from talking. Cris finds it funny since the Argentine barely said anything anyway. It was even more ironic that there was nothing wrapped around his mouth.

 

He moves to take a look around his surroundings. He realizes that they're in the trunk of a car that's driving. His hands are tied behind his back and so are his feet "Leo!" He whispers in a quiet shout trying to wake the other up. He nudged his cheek with his nose since he couldn't shake him awake. "Leo. Please, get up."

 

Leo groans softly from behind the cloth, eyes fluttering open. He blinks in confusion before his eyes widen in realization. "Oh my god." His voice is muffled.

 

"Hey. Don't panic. I don't think they know we're awake yet." Cris whispers to him, and Leo looks so lost and afraid that Cris feels a bit guilty. They wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place if Cris had just let Leo go home.

 

"Here." He leans in and Leo flushes, but Cris takes the cloth between his teeth, pulling it down until it wasn't covering his mouth anymore, only hanging around his neck loosely. "Cristiano..." His voice is small and filled with worry. "Shh. I know. We'll be fine, okay?" Leo doesn't believe him but he nods anyway.

 

 The car stops, and they both freeze. "Quick- untie me." Cris demands, turning so Leo can untie him.

 

Leo turns as well, blindly feeling the rope as he tries to untie his hands. When it's loose enough, Cris yanks them off before quickly untying the ones on his legs.

 

It was then that the trunk opens and Cris wastes no time, kicking the man in the chest hard. "Fuck!" He cries out as he falls to the floor. Cris grabs Leo, throwing him over his shoulder as he sprints off. "Cris! They're not chasing us." Leo tells him with surprise. Cris doesn't take the chance, holding Leo tightly as they continue on down towards the forest.

 

"They got in the car. Maybe they're letting us go?" Leo says in a hopeful voice but Cris continues on, panting. Thank god he was a footballer. Thank god he focused so much on his body. If he had the body that he had back in Manchester, Leo would be a goner. "Oh fuck, never mind. They're trying to chase us using a car!" Leo shouts.

 

"Leo shut up! For once, I'm asking you to be quiet! When you need to be quiet you're loud as fuck and when I need you to talk you're a hermit!" Cris snaps. "I'm not a hermit you asshole-" Cris slaps his ass, causing him to squeak, words cutting off. "Shut up!" 

 

Leo doesn't speak again when Cris enters the forest. He doesn't know which is better. Following the road down to civilization or going in the woods. Going to civilization would be better, but these men had a car and Cris could only run for so long. He's still running despite his legs aching. He pushes himself to go faster. 

 

He stops, foot slipping and his arms give out. He drops Leo who rolls down a steep ditch. "Leo!" He panics, running down the hill to get to the still tied man. "You dropped me you jerk." Leo groans, lying on his side. His Adidas hoodie is ripped up, dirt covering his clothes and face, hair messy and sticking out in different directions. He kinda looks a little cute.

 

"Sorry." Cris grabs him again, continuing on. He only stops when he sees a little barn shed. 

 

He opens the door, closing it and setting Leo on the hay softly. He's sweaty, arms throbbing and pants leave his lips. 

 

"I'm sorry." Leo says quietly. "Don't apologize. This is my fault." Cris breaths, turning over to untie the Argentine.

 

"You carried me for this far. You probably should've left me-"

 

"Don't say that." Cris snaps as he pulls the ropes off him. Leo sighs rubbing his bruised wrists. "You didn't leave me."

 

Leo peaks a look up at him, and Cris is already staring at him.

 

"What do you think they want from us?"

 

Cris shrugs, fiddling with a piece of straw. "They didn't try to take our money or anything. Haven't tried to kill us. They probably want to hold us for ransom."

 

Leo pulls his knees up, resting his chin on them as he hugs himself weakly. "What are we gonna do?"

 

"I don't know. We should stay here for the night. It'll be easier to track where we are in the morning." Cris pauses then. "I'm sorry Leo."

 

Leo turns his gaze to the Portuguese. "Why are you apologising?" Cris averts his gaze. "I should've let you go. Maybe then we wouldn't have been in this mess... and.. I'm sorry for thinking you were going to leave me when you threw that brick into the window." Cris mutters.

 

Leo sighs. "It was stupid. It didn't even work." Cris stops him. "It would've worked. If they just came sooner. It was smart. At least now they know something happened." 

 

Leo doesn't answer. He's staring at the floor intently, curled slightly into a ball. 

 

Cris licks his thumb, unconsciously leaning over and rubbing the dirt off the side of Leo's cheek. Leo, slightly startled turned to him. Cris flushes in embarrassment. "You- there was dirt.." he mumbled and Leo's gaze softened. "Thank you, Ronaldo."

 

 "Cris." Leo tilts his head. "Call me Cris." Leo smiles. "Okay, Cris." 

 

"We should probably sleep." Cris says then and Leo shivers. "Cold?" Cris frowns. Leo shakes his head, but Cris can see the goosebumps on his skin and his nose that's turning red, cheeks pink. "I'm sure they have a blanket somewhere here." He stands then, walkin around the hay hill they were sitting on. He looks around and finds a thick wool blanket in one of the cupboards, along with some body oil.

 

He grabs both. "Hey, I found some oil. Here. Let me see your wrists." Cris wraps Leo in the warm blanket before grabbing his hand as he kneeled in front of him.

 

He pours a little in his hand before massaging it into Leo's bruised skin to soothe the pain. Leo stared at him intently. "I'm sorry Cris." Cris hums, still looking at the bruises. "What for?" Leo sighs. "For calling you conceited and selfish. You're... You're a very caring person. You aren't selfish at all." Leo's voice is small and Cris looks up at him. "It's fine. I'm sorry for calling you heartless." 

 

They stare at each other for a moment, faces incredibly close. "You weren't wrong." Leo mumbles and Cris reaches a hand up to cup one of his pale cheeks. "I was. If you were heartless, you wouldn't have came back for me." Leo stares deeply. "I-I want to do something that I don't think is right." He says shakily. Cris's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Like what?" Leo only reaches up and holds Cris's face in his hands. "Close your eyes?" He asks with slight hesitance.

 

Cris pauses for a moment before he complies. A minute passes by and he doesn't open them. It's then that he feels a soft pressure against his lips- Leo was kissing him gently. When he pulled back, Cris snapped his eyes open, heart beating loudly. He grabbed Leo's cheeks, leaning down and pressing a more desperate kiss against his lips. Leo accepts it with a whimper, kissing back just as quick. 

 

"Leo." Cris grabs him, hugging his body close to his. He bends down, pressing kisses at his throat now. 

 

They don't stop. Cris coats his fingers with oil, and Leo doesn't stop him when they enter his entrance, only moans as he presses into them.

 

Leo doesn't stop him when he sucks marks into his pale skin that he knew Ney and Geri are going to ask about when he makes it back. 

 

He doesn't stop him when his fingers are replaced by his cock, coated and entering him slowly. Cris doesn't stop him from scratching down his back, nails digging into the skin.

 

"Cris!" Leo moaned, biting down into his shoulder tightly as Cris continued. "I'm sorry." Cris breaths, his body covered in a sheer sweat. He doesn't fuck him- no. Cris loves him. Slowly and deeply. As if they have all the time in the world. 

 

And as as he comes deep into Leo, he tells himself that he'll regret it later. As Leo gasps against him, he tells himself he'll forget about it. And as Leo kisses him lazily afterwards, he tells himself it's only a one time thing. And when he hugs the Argentine closer, wrapping the blanket around them tightly, he realizes that all he's doing is lying to himself.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"It was a mistake."

 

 

He sees it. Sees the way Leo's expression dropped, his look crestfallen. He also sees the walls being built up around him- sees him building a shield to protect himself through his suddenly dull eyes. "Right." Leo says bluntly, standing up and walking towards the door. "Leo-"

 

"We should probably get going." Leo turns to give him a cold look. " _Ronaldo_."

 

It shouldn't bother Cristiano as much as it does.

 

Somehow, they managed to find their way to a small town. They were able to bribe a taxi driver with a free ride for a picture with Leo. When they made it to the Camp Nou, there were police around the entire area.

 

"Cris! Messi!" Sergio sees them first, running over to envelop Cris into a tight hug. "Leo!" Neymar jumps onto Leo's back. "Everyone was so worried about you two! What the hell happened?" Iker demanded, looking relieved. Geri looks at the dirty and slightly injured Leo. "Where did you two go?"

 

"We got kidnapped." Cris grumbles out.

 

"What!?" James shrieks. "This is way worse than that time people sent me death threats!"

 

"People sent you death threats?" Neymar asked him with shock. James nods.

 

"Did you guys see who it was?"

 

Cris shakes his head. "I memorized their license plate." Leo says and Cris turns to him with surprise. "When the hell did you do that?"

 

Leo glared at him coldly, no emotion present in his face and Cris feels depressed when he remembered Leo was upset him. "When you were running." Was all he says.

 

"Can you come with us for further questioning?"

 

Leo nods, following an officer. "Hey.. did something happen between you two?" Geri asks curiously.

 

Cris stres at Leo's retreating back. "Yeah." He says with a soft sigh. "And I fucked it up."

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

The next day, Cris stands outside Leo's house with a bouquet of white roses (Neymar told him Leo liked white more than red) while Leo looked at him expectingly. Apparently, their kidnappers didn't want money. They were a group of obsessed stalkers that meant to kidnap Cristiano only- being Madrid fans. They just happened to get Leo caught in the mess. 

 

"I'm sorry." He blurts. And Leo suddenly bursts out laughing. "How many times have we apologized to each other in the span of three days!?" He chuckled, grabbing the bouquet. "Does that mean you forgive me?" Cris asks hopefully.

 

Leo turns to give him a smirk. "I don't know. You could do a little _more_ to apologize, right?"

 

Cris doesn't waste anytime to follow the Argentine into the house, pressing a kiss against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little one shot. The end sucked and was rushed but meh. I'm lazy. Oh yeah, and I suck at writing porn.
> 
>  
> 
> Also something weird happened? This was posted twice? The first one was only the beginning tho. Smh. It's all fixed now!


End file.
